


Keep Knocking, Nobody’s Home

by alecnightlight



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, I actually don't think this WILL happen, I'm so sorry, This is so angsty, enjoy i guess?, for the record, god im bad at these, however, i have no doubt about that, i should probably add these huh:, like pretty much all angst, marco is most certainly fucked in season 3b, mind-controlled!Marco, not really starco but MEH, so like, this is what happens when you get drunk watch httyd2 and read a bunch of season 3b theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecnightlight/pseuds/alecnightlight
Summary: Eclipsa tightens her hold on Marco, which leads to a devastating outcome.





	Keep Knocking, Nobody’s Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys, the wait for the other half of season 3 might be driving me a little crazy. This is pretty short and self-indulgent, but the idea would literally not leave me alone until I wrote it down. So I hope you guys at least enjoy it! If you wanna pop by and talk about Star vs. the Forces of Evil, my Tumblr name is alecnightlight.
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated and comments, even more so! <3

Marco Diaz was about ninety percent sure this was a dream.

He couldn’t see a thing except a swirl of purples and blacks shifting across what he assumed had to be the backs of his eyelids. The colors circled and slid into each other, like it was an entity all its own, living, breathing, interacting. Some of the shapes even looked like people.

No, not people. One person. Standing right there. Reaching out. To him?

Maybe this was more like a nightmare.

Marco was also keenly aware that everything was strangely silent in the noisiest way possible. There were none of the usual squeaks of his bed frame whenever he was aware of his body shifting, no ceaseless yapping of the laser puppies, or anything that he might expect to hear from laying in his room. But there was humming. He would almost say it was constant, but the closer he listened, the more he realized that there were breaks and pauses between hums. Not rhythmic, not purposeful, but natural. As if someone was speaking. But there were no voices that he could make out. Except…

One voice. His voice.

Weird.

_“I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea.”_

He knew these words.

_“From ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can’t be broken.”_

He _knew_ these words.

_“From blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal.”_

His heart was starting to pound in his chest, he could hear it in his ears, and Marco didn’t quite know why. This was just a bad dream. It had to be a dream. Why would he have any reason to—

_“To summon forth a deadly power, to see my hated foe devoured.”_

There was a sudden change in the colors swirling before his eyes. A flash of purple, similar to the purple of the silhouette, overtook the black for just a few seconds before everything settled. But now, he wasn’t just seeing shapes anymore. His vision was clearing, and once it had, he immediately wished he had stayed in whatever purple dream dimension he had been stuck in. He felt his blood run cold and his stomach turn to ice.

Star. Upon seeing her, the only response his dumbfounded brain could manage was to remember the last time he had talked to her. Just a couple hours ago, during their big fight. All the tension and uncertainty they had been living with since he had moved to Mewni had built itself into a ticking time bomb over their relationship, and it had finally exploded. He said some things he didn’t mean. Maybe she did too. He didn’t know. But just seeing her was not what caused the world to start spinning and his breath to come up short.

Star Butterfly was kneeling on the ground, crouched desperately over a figure that his mind could just barely make out as Queen Moon. There was a hole in her chest, tinged with purple, that seemed to continue growing more and more over her body. She wasn’t moving. Not anymore. And the weapon, the cause of it all, was Star’s own wand, shifted into a form that Marco vaguely recognized as _his_ , being held up and aimed by a hand that was coated with purple. Dark magic.

_His_ arm. _His_ wand. In a moment of panic, he tried to throw the wand down but found his hand wouldn’t let go of it, so it simply hung there at his side.

He was going to be sick.

“Star,” he whispered, unable to lift his voice to a stronger pitch.

It was when Star rose her eyes to meet his that he felt his whole world start to crumble around him. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and she wore an expression he could never hope to describe; one he had never really seen on her. Not even when she lost Glossaryck and her book of spells.

The world was crashing in hard. It hurt.

God, did it _hurt_.

“M…Marco…”

She couldn’t even get through his name without her voice cracking with tears.

It was all his fault.

What had he _done_?

His vision was starting to blur, and he could feel the cold, wet sensation of tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t even be startled when he felt two hands grip his shoulders and a voice start to speak in his ear. He didn’t have to look to see who it was. He knew. Her voice was already embedded so deep in his mind, so tightly wound around him and pulling him in a million different directions, that he just knew.

Eclipsa.

“That got a bit messier than I expected, I’ll admit…”

Marco noticed through his tears that Star had picked herself up from the ground, albeit shakily, and had transformed herself with a magnificent golden light. She must have noticed Eclipsa. _Was_ Eclipsa even visibly there? He couldn’t tell anymore. He could only focus on Moon. Still, lifeless Moon.

All because of him.

“No, no, no…” Marco heard himself whimpering, though he barely felt himself speaking.

_Please, don’t let this be real. This can’t be real._

“But I think it will work out for us just fine,” the voice in his ear continued to purr. “This is only the beginning, you know.”

“I-I didn’t…”

He couldn’t find the words. Everything was starting to go dark again, those shades of purples and blacks seeping back into his vision. And honestly, he could only welcome them. They were lifting him from this place, this world, this unforgiving reality in which he _killed_ the Queen. Hurt Star, his best friend, the person he loved – wholeheartedly _loved_ – more than anyone else in this crumbling world. He hurt her in a way that he could never take back. But even she was starting to fade away with the purples and blacks. He thought he might have heard her call out his name, but that didn’t matter anymore.

“We have a _lot_ more to do,” Eclipsa finished.

His body finally relaxed, succumbing to the purple haze.

Everything was noisily quiet again.

And Marco Diaz felt nothing.


End file.
